His Little Girl
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Love is a wondrous device in the world. Thorin knows that better than anyone. Because the one thing he loves more than anything, loves him just as much.


**Title:** His Little Girl

**Summary:** Love is a wondrous device in the world. Thorin knows that better than anyone. Because the one thing he loves more than anything, loves him just as much.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hobbit, never have.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** Daddy!Thorin. How exciting. Not just Parental!Thorin actual Daddy!Thorin.

* * *

Thorin, son of Thrain, song of Thror, looked at her from his place in the doorway. Since the attack on Erebor he'd been living with his sister, brother-in-law and his nephews. That is until an old flame of his presented him with a bundle of blankets and told him to 'take care of her'. He found out only weeks later that she had died and she had given him the only thing he thought he would never have. A child of his own. He'd asked his sister to help name her as he had no idea of naming children. Dis had looked down into the little face and smiled softly at her brother.

"Karla. 'Beauty'." She said, Thorin smiled, perfect. He never thought he'd love her immediately but something about the way her nose screwed up as she slept and the way she snuggled closer to his chest as he held her he found he loved her more than anything in the world.

Now as he watched her as she slept curled up next to Kíli, Thorin found that he wanted to protect her, he would do everything in his power to reclaim the kingdom he so rightly deserved. Nothing could touch her in sleep; she was so peaceful and innocent. Thorin hated that her innocence would be ruined with reality so soon, he had to leave in the morning; he had to travel to make sure that the other settlements were doing well. He'd be away for a long time. He'd miss her.

And when morning came, he held her to his chest and told her that he had to go away for a while and she had to be a good girl and behave for her aunt and uncle, Karla cried into his neck and told him not to go away. She wanted him to stay. He told her he must go away but he promised that he would come back. He will always come home. Karla slowly agreed and when she was placed next to Kíli, he put an arm around her and promised his Uncle he'd look after Karla and make sure she didn't get hurt. Thorin smiled at his nephew and said him he knew he would, he and Fíli both.

* * *

"Father! Father!" Kíli had gotten used to Karla's nightmares by now. He rolled over and slowly got out of bed. Karla had to move out of the boys' room because Kíli was too big to share the bed anymore. She now slept in the room Thorin used all the time. Kíli opened the door and stepped in he crossed to her bed and sat down gently putting a hand on her forehead. He spoke quietly to her in Khuzdul and she calmed down, falling into a peaceful sleep. It was nights like this that Kíli wished for Thorin to come home. He knew it will be morning would soon come so he laid down next to her and waited for morning to appear, the bed was bigger and he could fit comfortably beside her.

Karla was 7 when Thorin returned. She was still tiny and still just a baby – her hair had grown to a length that warranted braids and Kíli was braiding her hair carefully when Thorin appeared at the end of the road. Karla was on her feet as soon as she heard the click of the clasp being fitted around the base of her braid. Kíli stood and smiled at his Uncle as Karla rattled on about the braids Kíli was gifting her with.

"Shall I finish them, cousin?" Kíli asked, but Thorin shook his head.

"No I will finish them for her if you want. Where is Fíli?" Thorin asked. Kíli grinned.

"I'll go and fetch him. We've missed you Uncle." He said before running off to find his brother. Thorin took Karla inside and sat her down on his lap, he began to braid her hair for her, she only needed three more.

"I missed you Father." She said as he finished the last braid and she snuggled back against his chest.

"I missed you too Karla. I missed you so much; I've missed a lot of your life so you have to tell me everything. I haven't seen you since you were 3 and begging me to stay." Thorin said as he held her tightly against his chest, he looked up when the door opened and Kíli came in followed very closely by Fíli, who was covered head-to-toe in dirt. He'd been training then, keeping up his skills. Fíli was the fighter where Kíli was the one charged with taking care of Karla. Thorin raised an eyebrow at Fíli and the younger dwarf grinned.

"Welcome home Uncle. I'll go clean up." Fíli left the room and Kíli took a seat near his Uncle and looked at his cousin and she yawned and closed her eyes. She was still so tiny and still very young by dwarf standards. Karla fell asleep against the warmth of Thorin's chest and Kíli offered to take her over to her bed. Thorin shook his head slowly. It was fine. He had missed her, he needed this time.

* * *

**The Year 2941**

Thorin looked around him in the hall of Erebor. Someone was missing. He looked around at all the faces that smiled and bowed their heads to him but someone was definitely missing. He looked to Fíli and Kíli they gave small shrugs they didn't know where she was. Karla was missing.

"Where is the Princess?" Thorin asked. The court fell silent, "Where is the Princess!" He thundered.

"The healers, Majesty." Ori said quietly but Thorin heard him. Ignoring the fact that he was King for a moment, Thorin looked towards the two Princes. Kíli and Fíli nodded and swiftly left the room in search of their cousin. Karla unfortunately had disobeyed her father's request and gone to battle with them and had sustained severe injuries while protecting her family. When the boys reached the healing rooms they asked to see her.

"She is sleeping right now. She will recover." The healer told them.

"The King has asked us to report to him on her condition, forgive us if we do not take your words for it." Fíli said. The healer nodded and let them enter the room. The healer had said Karla was asleep and she seemed to be when they entered but as they stood by her bedside her eyes fluttered before she blinked them open slowly. They smiled at her and a smile settled on her face as well.

"My cousins." She said and with Kíli's help she was sitting up hugging them both. Fíli and Kíli told her quickly of the scene in the hall, she laughed but said she wasn't yet strong enough to make it to the hall, they would have to tell her father that. She would no doubt be moved to her room later or the next day but she wasn't strong enough yet. They nodded bid her a goodnight and left again going back down to the hall.

The boys explained it to Thorin quietly and he nodded understanding that it was paramount that she got better. No one mattered more to him than his family. Family came first. It had always been that way and would always remain that way. And there was no one who could change that.

* * *

Karla was to marry, to provide heirs if not for her brother – of which she had none – than for her cousins. Fíli and Kíli both refused to marry, like their Uncle, and left it up to Karla to bare the children. She hated the idea of being subjected to that kind of…business, but once she met the dwarf she was to marry. She didn't mind it so much. Love is a wondrous device in the world. Fíli was asked to be in the birthing room when the first was ready to be born. His heir was to be handed to him first. As Fíli would take the throne from Thorin when Thorin was no longer able to rule.

"Cousin!" Karla screamed reaching blindly for Fíli's hand, he grasped her hand, he would later wonder why he still had full use of it, but he let her grip his hand as hard as she dared. Screaming all the while. Soon enough a small cry emanated from the room, Fíli helped Karla sit up as the midwife cleaned and then placed a small bundle of furs in Karla's arms.

"It is a boy. A healthy baby boy." The midwife smiled and Karla looked down at him, he stared up at both his mother and Fíli in wonder.

"A boy." Fíli whispered, Karla nodded, "He's beautiful." Fíli placed a kiss on her brow and told her he was proud of her. Soon enough the door was opened and Kíli poked his head in.

"The screaming stopped, so I thought maybe I could meet my new cousin!" Kíli bounded over to the bed and looked down into the bundle of furs. Karla allowed Fíli and Kíli to hold the bundle as she needed to rest. The labour had been long and hard for her. She laid down and slept for a long while – her child sleeping in the arms of her future King. Fíli smiled down at the bundle and looked at his cousin's husband.

"No other child would be suitable. He is perfect." He said, the father nodded, his son was to be Heir to the King under the Mountain, whether that be Thorin son of Thrain, or Fíli nephew of Thorin, or even Kíli brother of Fíli and Nephew to Thorin. His son would one day be King. He was sure of it.

* * *

Thorin didn't go to see his daughter after the birth of her first child. So once Karla was rested and well enough to make her own way around she took her son to meet his Grandfather.

"Father?" Karla asked pushing open the council room door. The room fell silent at her appearance.

"Karla. I thought I made it clear I was not to be disturbed when in council." Thorin said standing up and taking a step towards her. Karla stilled him with a glare.

"You did. But I figured that now was as good of a time as any for you to meet your Grandson." Karla said, the bundle of furs in her arms was suddenly registered by Thorin.

"Grandson?" He said, Karla nodded. She knew that title meant a lot to him and he hoped that this little boy would be to him what he had been to his Grandfather.

"His name?" Thorin asked as he approached her to look down at the small face that stared up at him in wonder.

"He is a week old, Father. I am still deciding between Frerin, Thror or Nalar." Karla said softly. Thorin looked up at her from peering into the furs.

"Kingly names. What does your husband say?" Thorin asked. The council was still silent.

"He trusts me to choose the right one." Karla said. Thorin smiled at her softly, he too believed she would choose the right name for her son.

"And what is the Princess' choice?" Balin asked form his place at the table, his tone patient and curious. Karla turned to the council men and smiled her warm, disarming smile at them.

"I present to the council if My Lord allows it," she paused here to let her Uncle nod at her, "Prince Thror of Erebor. Son of Baldas, Grandson of Thorin and Heir to the throne under the Mountain." The Council men applauded. Thror was a Kingly name and Thorin was sure it would be called many times in the next few years. Trouble-making was in his blood.

"I love you more than anything Karla." He whispered pressing a rare and often private kiss to the top of her head.

"And I love you Father. More than anything…except maybe my son." Karla smiled as she bid him a good day then left the chambers. It was Thror's feeding time.

* * *

**_It seems a bit corny to give the boy the name of Thorin's Grandfather doesn't it? Oh well, I'm not sure if it's allowed to happen or not...oh well. Review please!_**


End file.
